Candy Napped
by Silver HeartCrosser
Summary: When Sugar Rush racers began to go missing it puts the candy coated game at risk of being unplugged. However when President Vanellope looks into the plight she finds her self in a very sticky situation.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. :P Disney does.**

Vanellope gently rubbed her temples as she took a moment to process what was happening here. _This was the second sugar rush racer to disappear this week. _Vanellope was confused and stressed out, and she knew all too well that if players start to notice that playable characters in the game were missing they would think that the game was broken, and if that were to happen….

The little girl shook her head at the thought and stood up with a determined expression etched on her face. She was going to find out what was going on and she was going to find out _now. _The little racer was on the verge of preparing her kart for departure when she suddenly remembered that she had agreed with Felix and Ralph to hang out today. She sighed and smiled a little; she couldn't just up and abandon that promise. Especially after Ralph had saved her life and had helped her reclaim her rightful place as Princess-er President of Sugar Rush.

" _Hmm, maybe on my way to Game Central Station I could take a look around."_ The girl muttered to herself. She cleared her throat and finished gathering her things before exiting her castle, it was still that lame salmon color that Turbo had left over, but she was making some…minor adjustments with the décor and all. Perhaps she should have Ralph help out again; after all he did help her make an awesome new kart that she simply loved.

**"H-Hello…"** Taffyta muttered as she looked about her surroundings, she had found herself in a very dark part of the candy cane forest; the sky was an exceptional unwelcoming shade of purple with a hint of red staining the edge of the horizon. What in sweet gumballs was this?

What part of the game was this was the question.

The strawberry studded girl got out of her kart nervously and looked around some more, something in her code told her to come here, it was like a voice was calling her name ever so faintly.

"_**Taaaaaffffffytaaa…"**_A glitchy but faint voice seeped from behind the racer. She turned with a start but saw that no one was there. Her code glitched a little and she stepped back near her kart again preparing to hightail it back to the roster races, she had ditched it just to come here for who knows why.

"**T-This is lame…I'm getting the heck out of here!"** Taffyta proceed to do just that when she was suddenly blown back from a crashing force that sent her flying backwards. A massive clawed palm had completely and utterly destroyed her kart; the girl lifted herself up and coughed from the pixie stick dust that floated in the air from the sudden destruction. However, to her horror when she looked up she saw a very badly re-spawned King Candy/Turbo/Cybug creature looming over her. His face was half Turbo and King Candy and both eyes where glowing a bright yellow. He had a sick twisted grin plastered on his face and his smile contained two rows of razor sharp yellow teeth.

"_**H-HOWS MY FAAAAAVORITE SECOND PLACE R-R-R-RACER?"**_King Turbug was badly glitched but he was still alive, lurking the darkest parts of the Sugar Rush game waiting for the chance to extract his revenge on Vanellope and Ralph someday. He would occasionally lag in his movements but that didn't stop him from getting what he wanted. Taffyta yelped and quickly backed up against a candy cane tree, her eyes were wide with fear and she was nearly hyperventilating at the sight of him. Her voice as choked up preventing her from speaking or screaming.

"**W-WHATS THE MATTER GUM DROP ,T-TOOOOO MUCH PEANUT BUTTER IN YOUR MOUTH?"**

The monster slinked towards the little racer slowly, savoring the fear that was practically oozing from her. This was just the type of look he wanted from all the characters when his time came to rule over everything, now that he was an all powerful virus.

King Turbug let out a goofy laugh.

"**Oh Taffyta…you know the annoying part about this buggy body is that I'm always **_**hungry.**_"

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2: A Sour Situation

**President Vanellope **was well on her way to Game Central Station, the sweet sugar wind whipped through her sticky candy mottled hair. She tried to set her mind in a positive state as stress was creeping its way into her coding again. It just didn't seem right that Taffyta and Candlehead would vanish like that. Even though they had their memories restored the two racers still shared a friendly rivalry here and there. Vanellope liked that kind of thing as it kept things interesting around this bright pink place, one would say a little sweet and sour even.

The racer continued her stroll towards the forest that lead to the tunnel entrance of Game Central ,and as she got close things became darker. Vanellope always hated this part of her game, ever since that cybug infestation some parts of Sugar Rush were destroyed permanently, but mostly in the candy cane forest where the cybugs had eaten a good section of it. Unfortunately this particular part of the candy cane forest was near the Diet Cola Mountain, and to get to the tunnel you had to drive through the forest in order to get to the sweet and sour rainbow belt that leads TO the tunnel.

Vanellope blinked and focused her concentration on driving her kart, after all the last thing she wanted to do was wreck her kart in the middle of this peppermint nightmare of a forest. But just as she quickly dismissed the thought so that she wouldn't jinx herself, her kart started to slow.

"**Great gumballs not here….please not here!"**

Vanellope's kart had slowed just near the edge of the darkened creepy candy forest, she was so close to the rainbow belt that she could taste its sour salt in the air. But her kart choked on its last breath and finally halted to a stop completely.

"**Oh drat! Come on you sticky piece of junk start! I could have sworn I filled you up on enough maple syrup about a week ago…or do I have to do that a few times a week?"**

Vanellope didn't stick around to ponder that for very long as she got out of her kart and tried pushing it to a safe place until she could get Ralph to help her move it again and get it working. As she struggled she couldn't help but glance at the dark purple and red sky, it creeped her out and made her feel uneasy. This place wasn't safe at all and something in her code was telling her to runway quickly. But stubborn as she was she ignored that red flag.

"_**Neeeed thom help?" **_

Vanellope suddenly jumped from the voice that popped out of nowhere, she looked about her surroundings but saw nobody. **"Uh…I guess that would be nice if I could **_**see**_** you pal." **The girl said with a smug tone, trying to keep her fear down. There was a sudden crack from above, it was the sound of candy cane branches breaking. A figure was creeping down from the top of the trees like a spider climbing down a string of web. Its eyes were bright yellow and glowing along with a cheshire cat like grin. When the creature finally got down to the ground and stepped into the light it only made the smug little girl back step in fear.

"**Sweet…m-monkey milk.." **stuttered Vanellope backing away, she backed up so fast that she tripped and fell on her bottom. **"What do you want you creep!?"**

King Turbug gave a goofy chuckle and bobbled his head joyfully despite his glitching and lagging. **"Oh you know the simpler things…to rule over Sugar Rush, get revenge on Ralph and YOU…eat, kill…the fun stuff hoo-hoo." **Turbug inched closer towards her, wings fluttering.

Vanellope stood up and dusted herself off before her expression got serious. **"I don't know how you survived ,but I DO KNOW you have something to do with the two missing racers and I want you to tell me what you did with them you rat!"**

At this the monster licked his lips and inched even closer towards the little racer, he fought hard to keep his cybug mind at bay.**" I'm s-s-saving them for laaaaaater". **He glitched as his Turbo side completely took over for the time being.

Vanellope's eyes grew a little wide and she backed up some more as he inched closer towards her. **"S-Saving them for later…w-what?" **Turbug loved how she was becoming frightened and savored every moment of it. **"Hoo-Hoo! Oh yes Vanellope I plan to devour each and every one of you! 3 " ** Turbo kept backing the girl up more as he advanced closer and closer. **" I was going to save you for last but since you're here now I guess I'll have to grab this sweet little opportunity!" **

At this final statement Turbo decided that it was enough talk and he suddenly lunged for the girl. Vanellope yelped and dashed out of the way before one of the monster's massive claws could catch her. **"GAH!" ** Vanellope's image began to glitch violently as controlling her glitches where the least of her concerns now. Turbo laughed goofily and gave chase; he reached out and happily caught the girl with one of his claws making her trip up and run into a candy cane tree. She winced and shook her head from the sudden impact, but the recovery was short lived when she turned to find the monster charging towards her straight on.

Turbo's head suddenly flickered to King Candy and he lunged forward, jaws gaped open. **"HAVE SOME CANDY!"**

"**OH SWEET MOTHER OF MONKEY MILK!" **Vanellope leapt and dived under the monster, taking advantage of her size. King Candy yelped and crashed into the trees sending broken candy cane pieces everywhere. However he quickly recovered and lunged for her again using his long neck. **"Get back here, were not done playing yet!"**

"**Boy you just don't quit do you laughing boy?" **Vanellope suddenly called as she grabbed one of his fuchsia colored tails out of desperation. Her imaged flickered as King Candy growled and tried to whip her off. He began attempting to snap her up then and there as he circled around much like a dog would chasing his tail. Vanellope freaked out every time his razor sharp teeth got dangerously close, so close in fact that she could feel a breeze whip through her hair each time he snapped his jaws shut.

Vanellope held on for dear life.

The monster's face suddenly glitched wildly, switching from 8-bit Turbo to King Candy to regular Turbo then to a very morbid Turbo with wickedly sharp yellow teeth and glowing yellow eyes with red pupils. He stopped in his tracks and roared with everything he had, the sickening sound was that of his own voice and the cybug's, they flowed together in unison.

Vanellope swallowed hard as she continued to hold on, she gave the bug a nervous smile.** "Say Turbug hows about you let me go…a-and we can forget t-t-his?" **

The monster angrily snorted and thought it over for a moment before finally flicking his tail violently and flinging the little racer right into his palm. He then held her by the hood of her green hoodie and brought her up to his face.

"**Nope sorry gumdrop! " **He teased smiling all the while.

Vanellope panicked, trying desperately to wiggle out of the monster's clutches, much to Turbug's entertainment.

"**s-sweet m-m-monkey m-milk…p-please don't c-chew!"**

_.:More is coming soon, thanks for reading guys! 3:._


	3. Chapter 3: Vanellope Flavored

"**Ho-ho! I'm terribly thorry it has to end this way Vanellope, but you know the rules of revenge don't lie…"**

King Turbug dangled the little racer in front of his facelicking his lips all the while. He was starving, and this was just the perfect time for him to run into the little glitch. Boy how things were going good for him today, first he was able to catch a few sugar rush racers and now he was about to end the existence of the most pesky one of them all.

On the other hand here was Vanellope, dangling from the claws of this hideous candy bug monster thing that was on the verge of making her into a tasty sugar coated snack! The girl swallowed hard, she had to think quickly and stall him so that she could come up with a better plan to escape. However when she heard him mention _revenge_ her plan to be a total wise guy turned sour, and she narrowed her eyes at the beast.

"**Excuse me? **_**Revenge?**_** You have NO right to even think about getting revenge on ANYONE. You came into MY GAME made me an OUTCAST and turned everyone against me and made me the GLITCH I 'am today.**

Vanellope's image flicked violently as she chewed out the monster, when she was done King Turnbug pushed his head closer to her and scowled back, growling. Vanellope had planned on holding his stare if he hadn't had roared in her face soon after.

"**Insignificant little nat! I'M TURBO, THE GREATEST RACER WHO EVER LIVED….****EVER. ****I'M A WINNER AND I WILL ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT."**

Yelling like this caused both characters to glitch uncontrollably, the monster's face would franticly switch between Turbo and King Candy or the mixture of both, much to Vanellope's disgust. When both character's finally settled the monster's face had changed to King Candy with yellow eyes.

"**ENOUGH! I've had it with your mouth child! Its time for you to die...Ho-ho!"** With that King Turbug shot out his long candy colored tongue and quickly coiled it around the girl's waist.

Vanellope screwed up her face in disgust as she felt the slimy cold tongue wrap around her body, but before she could say anything else she was slurped up into darkness. She felt herself being rolled around in dark wetness, which grossed her out even more.

"**ACK! T-THIS IS SOOOooooOOOO DISGUSTINNNnnnnNNNNG-G!"**

It was all Vanellope could muster up as her screams were nothing but muffles coming from the monster's mouth, she had to think and _fast._

King Turbug rolled the girl around his tongue tasting her for a minute or too, she tasted like some sort of fruity flavor, an assortment of such flavors that couldn't be described. He didn't care as he was moments away from delivering the girl's demise and he only saw it as fair to swallow her whole so that she could see her fate.

"**All right Vanellope concentrate…focus your code and glitch your way out of this nightmare."**

The girl continued to get thrown around, her cloths completely soaked in spit. She clenched her eyes shut completely blocking out the disgusting chaos surrounding her, taking a deep breath she counted.

"**One….two…t-three…GLITCH!"**

Vanellope's image suddenly flashed and scrambled as she was instantly zapped out of Turbo's mouth and back on the sugar coated ground again. She nearly kissed it as she was happy to be out and alive, but unfortunately soaked in saliva.

"**Gah, that was so nasty I never want to go through that again! Wait what am I doing here I gotta run!"**

As soon as the racer realized this she took off running as fast as her legs were programmed to go, she would have to worry about wringing out her wet hair and cloths later. Meanwhile King Turbug was on the verge of swallowing the girl when he realized only seconds later that she was gone.

"**WHOO-WHA…G-GET BACK HERE **_**GLITCH!" **_

King Turbug took off at a breakneck speed chasing after the little racer, he tried to trap her with his claws but she would only glitch out when he came close.

" **Hey candy bug I thought you were the greatest racer who ever lived?!" **

Vanellope called back as she ran along the rainbow belt towards the tunnel. She was almost there, as soon as she went through she would be safe, for now that she had been restored as the rightful ruler she was no longer a glitch and was able to leave her game now, plus she had a "cool new glitching power".

King Turbug on the other hand was now in fact a glitch, he had been apart of Sugar Rush for so long that he respawnd horribly after he was seen burned alive by the diet cola eruption. Not to mention he particularly immersed his code with the sugar rush game.

"**OOOoooo when I catch y-you…y-you'll be THORRY!"**

With one last leap King Turbug made a final lunge for Vanellope. The little racer didn't dare turn her head as she made a jump for the invisible safety of the tunnel. When she passed through it with ease she landed with a hard thud on the scratchy surface of the rainbow candy belt.

"**I made…it? SWEET MOTHER OF MONKEY MILK I MADE IT-OH MY GOSH!"**

Vanellope's little victory was short lived when she saw the hulking bug monster King Turbug smash into the hologram-like invisible wall. He recoiled and winced for a minute before savagely trying to tear at the wall, much to Vanellope's amusement. The spunky girl got up and dusted herself off before plastering a smug grin on her face and walking over towards the wall casually with her hands in her hoodie pocket.

"**Whats wrong Turbo?! You were talking all that good smack a minute ago but now look at you…you got glitched in your game!" **

Vanellope suddenly busted out laughing while the angry King Candy hybrid growled and ceased clawing at the invisible wall. Instead he glared at the girl and smiled twistedly, his Turbo skin now taking over.

"**Laugh all you want glitch but you'll have to return to your game when the arcade opens…and when you do I'll be waiting. And don't worry I'll take good care of MY kingdom while you're away."**

At this Vanellope had stopped laughing and was now realizing that she had left her kingdom unprotected. Seeing her joy crushed was pleasing to Turbo and with one final wink and smile he turned, lifted up his wings and took off into the air.

Leaveing a now worried and somewhat frightened Vanellope in the dust.


	4. Chapter 4:Tart Tensions

**It was just a regular evening for **Sour bill, as usual when the President was out and about Bill would be in charge of tending to the housekeeping of the castle. The little sour ball was dusting off some of the racer's previously won medals when he heard the door bell rang. **"****Hmmmm…wonder who it could be at this time of day….hmm."** Sour Bill suddenly put down his cotton candy duster to go answer the door; he took his time as he knew it would mostly likely be someone he would have to quickly dismiss due to Vanellope's absence.

The door bell rang again.

"**Hold your horses I'm comin'" **When Bill finally made it to the door he opened it slowly and cleared his throat looking up, and freezing in horror. King Turbug-whose face was now, switched to King Candy- Gave him a goofy smile displaying his sharp teeth. The monster could barely fit through the door, but when Sour Bill yelped and made a run for it it only prompted the King's desire to give chase and crash through the door, breaking it as he went.

"**OH-HOHO! Not so fast there my little thour ball!" **It wasn't much of an effort but the monster simply plucked the green ball in mid run and held him between two claws. Then he brought Sour Bill close to his face and grinned. **"W-What do you want!?" **Sour bill stammered trembling.

"**Oh come now Thour Bill…surely your loyalty towards me is still there isn't it?" **For the first time the King's expression seemed cumbersome and he stared at the little green ball bill did everything in his power to wiggle free bit even he knew it was useless. **"N-no you are not the rightful r-ruler of Sugar Rush…y-you lied to us and locked away our memories…you shouldn't be here…or **_**alive.**_**"**

King Turbug suddenly lowered the green ball close to the floor but never letting him go, his neck and head lowered as well dejectedly and he just sat there staring, his code flickering. **"Oh Thour Bill…my little apple flavored gum ball…its seems you too have lost all the memories of you and I. " **

The monster shook his head shamefully and just as quickly his sadness turned to rage and his code flickered angrily, but still staying in the King Candy skin. His eyes suddenly changed to a bright red as code scrolled through them like a broken computer.

"_**No matter…I have no use for you anyway…**_" The monster suddenly held up Sour Bill and grinned evilly. It took a moment but the gumball realized what the monster was thinking and he began to squirm. **"P-PLEASE HAVE MERCY….D-DON'T!"**

"_**HOOHOO! Whats the matter my little gumball? Didn't anyone ever tell you that you had a nice flavor."**_

And with that the monster's long slimy tongue lulled out and gave Sour Bill a quick lick along his face. **"GAH! P-PLEASE STOP!"**

King Turbug grinned even wider and opened his mouth popping the gumball in and rolling him around on his tongue, his eyes suddenly switching back to normal now. **"Oh tho thour my goodness! Well I geth I'll hafta find a new thervent."** Sour Bill yelped and screamed for help and desperately tried to run against the monster's cheeks but to no avail. **"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!? I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST LET ME OUT PLEASE!" **

King Turbug gave a devious little grin and he spat the sour ball out onto his paw and licked his teeth. **"Boy you really are thour aren't you?"**

Sour Bill trembled violently and wiped his face from the wetness.**"y-y-y-y-y-ou d-d-on't say?"**

King Turbug gave the gumball a pleased grin and cleared his throat.**"Now then, about that offer of you **_**doing anything…"**_

Sour Bill Gulped.

Vanellope was just making her way down the tunnel into Game Central Station on one of the train karts. She felt a little gross being that she was almost eaten today and her hair was more sticky then usual. When the train stopped she got off and eagerly made her way in when she was _surprisingly _stopped by an alarm.

Surge Protecter.

"**Ok little miss I just need you to step over here to the side so I can get this inspection done quick and efficiently."**

Vanellope huffed and did as she was told. **"Oh come on!" **

"**Sorry ma'am just doing my job."**

_((Sorry it took so long guys and also sorry for the short chapter next one will be longer!))_


	5. Chapter 5: After Taste

"**Uhhhhhhh! Now I see why Ralph hates these random inspections!" **The little racer exclaimed to herself as she had finally made her way inside the Game Central station and way from the harassment that was the Surge protector. It seemed like they really and secretly enjoyed what they did, and it was why they were hated by all. But nothing could get the racer down for long as she saw all the videogame characters out and about and mingling with each other.

She couldn't help but notice however, that when she would pass by others they would give her strange looks. She was sure that she looked like a glitchy mess, her hair was all sticky and he cloths were wrinkly and damp. This caused her to cringe as she felt a little self conscious.

"_**Stupid candy bug and his stupid face…."**_

The girl looked around hoping she could quickly spot her friends and feel a bit more secure, they had agreed to meet just outside of the Tapper's outlet. When she had made her way through the group of Pac man ghost that were floating across her path she had spotted Felix and Ralph there, talking amongst each other. **"Ah ha!"**

She smiled and quickly glitched her way right in front of the two causing Felix to nearly jump out of his code.

"**J-Jaminiy!" **

"**Well hello there chumps! How's it going?"**

Ralph laughed as he helped Felix get up to his feet using one of his large man hands; he patted him on the back and chuckled some more.

"**Hey kid, it was going well until you scared Felix here, other than that- hey…whats up with your design there kid?"**

Ralph suddenly had picked at one of the girl's locks of sticky hair and rubbed his figures together for a moment, he raised an eyebrow and made a disgusted face quickly deciding that he didn't want to know. Why was she all sticky and gross?

Felix had walked up to the racer now and looked her over, thinking the same thing Ralph was but in the nicest way only the handyman could.

"**Um, Vanellope sweetheart are you okay you look all…all-"**

"**Nasty." **Ralph blurted.

"**Ralph!?"**

"**What? It's true?!"**

The racer had suddenly remembered her run in with King Candy and cleared her throat a little.

"**Well, its funny you should ask that because I just nearly escaped the jaws of KING CANDY?!"**

Ralph and Felix went silent for a moment, and then they looked at each other and started laughing.

"**Very funny pipsqueak, but really waddya do? Fall into a soda puddle or sumthin?" **

The girl frowned, suddenly not feeling like herself not quite spunky to say. She didn't much like being laughed at especially when she was being serious, and plus she was telling the truth for mod's sake!

"**It's true you guys! I was attacked by him in the candy cane forest on my way here! He was this huge half bug beast and his face kept switching between King Candy and some grey faced freak with yellow eyes! It was weird and scary and he tried to make a snack outta me…"**

Felix gave Ralph a concerned look and Ralph's expression changed to something rather sympathetic. He was sure that the girl was still traumatized from the day when all those cy-bugs nearly destroyed Sugar Rush. And how she watched King Candy carry the nine foot tall man up into the air like he was _nothing. _ Heck, he felt for her as he was now quite nervous around bugs himself. But for the life of him he just couldn't believe her, everyone saw how he was burnt up to a coded crisp in that hot cola beacon. He wasn't even from that game on top of that so how could he still be alive?

He kneeled down in front of the racer and placed a gentle finger on her shoulder, sighing.

"**Look kid…I'm not trying to make you out to be a liar, I just can't help but to disagree with you…King Candy…**_**Turbo**_** is gone now…"**

Vanellope sighed rubbing her temples gently; she was beginning to get frustrated.

Felix cleared his throat looking about himself quite awkwardly, he hated conflicted more than anything he could think of. He walked beside the racer and smiled patting her back.

"**We all know that day was quite…**_**bad**_** but everything will be alright and you'll get over it soon enough."**

Huffing the girl snatched herself away from the two and narrowed her eyes, she was hurt that they would even think she'd lie about something like this.

"**I'm not making this up! I'm serious he is around and VERY much alive and I can prove it to ya!"**

With that the girl turned tail and took off back to her game, not even bothering to stop when the surge protector popped up for another inspection. Ralph and Felix looked at each other and ran after her.

**BEEP BEEP**

"**Step aside sir random security che-GAH!"**

Before the Surge protector could even finish Ralph had already shoved him out of the way, making him stumble and fall to the floor.

Taffyta woke up feeling groggy and quite strange; it took her only a few minutes to realize that she was plastered to a wall or something. She looked about her surroundings and tried to move but she was stuck, constricted even. She looked down at the substance containing her and found it to be chewed bubblegum.

"**Okay this is really really gross…"**

She bit her lip panicking a little, she had hoped that this was all a really bad dream but it _wasn't._ She was really here and that monster that had King Candy's face was very real too.

"**H-hello?"**

Something suddenly stirred next to the girl and she held her breath afraid to think that it might be that monster. But when she took a closer look, fighting to see through the dim light she saw that it was…Candlehead…without her candle lit up.

"**C-Candlehead?"**

The poor girl shook her tired head and looked at Taffyta, she was on the verge of tears._"_**W-Why are we here!?"**

Taffyta paused as she was just about to answer, she heard something else this time and the fear began to suddenly rise in her code. Someone was coming and she could hear it, the girl looked around some more as best she could. It had seemed that they were both wrapped up in bubblegum and stuck to a wall in some sort of…cave? What was this place? Everything was just too dark for her liking, and it was a bit warm too.

Suddenly she heard a goofy cackle off from the distance and someone else's voice who seemed to be in much distress. They were getting closer.

"_**Oh no**_**…"**


End file.
